Reunion
by vertigo.jm
Summary: They had parted. As everyone else did once all that madness they had gone through was over. The war had been won but Harry's happines hadn't come with its end. It would take a school reunion to make him realize things he should have known for a long time.


**Reunion**

Harry was making his way through Hogsmeade and towards his old school, Hogwarts. It had been a long time since he had been there, ten years since he had finished his seventh year, eleven years since the end of the war. School had been postponed with Dumbledore's death, at the end of his sixth year and was only opened a year after that.

Since he had left Hogwarts he had rarely seen anyone, the war had been to much for anyone to take and most people decided to simply withdraw from anything that could remind them of it, including their own friends. Harry of course saw Ron and Hermione, and mostly all the Weasley's. But no one else, apart from a few people he bumped into here and there that he rarely remembered the name.

Harry drew a deep breath and opened the gates leading into the school, he blinked at the sight. Hogwarts had always amazed him, since day one, and it didn't cease to amaze him now. It still looked magnificent in a frightening kind of way, with it's lights and statues and gargoyle's up at the roof. The Squid was lazing about in the lake, the Quidditch pitch was deserted but Harry smiled remembering it's fond memories all the same.

His heart tightened as he saw the smoke-less chimney that once had been part of Hagrid's cabin. The Half-Giant had died on a fight between giants he and his brother had taken part of, his death had been one that had most affected Harry. He looked away from the dark house and kept on going on.

The Main Hall was deserted, apart from a few stray ghosts Harry remembered seeing once or twice. Of course he had gotten there before the scheduled time, perhaps he had been more eager with this reunion than he cared to assume. He made his way into the Great Hall were the meeting was taking part and found it empty, or rather, almost empty.

Harry did a double take and he could swear that for a few seconds his heart stopped. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, resident bad boy, spy during the war, and the most handsome boy Harry had ever laid eyes on was sitting at the end of Gryffindor table. Harry couldn't help but snigger, he had never in is whole life thought he'd see a Malfoy sitting at Gryffindor table, if only for a while.

His tight laughter attracted the other man's attention and his heart stopped for a second time. Harry swallowed nervously at Draco, who was smiling dazzlingly at him. Perhaps he had failed to mention Draco had once been his boyfriend, back when he had discovered Draco Malfoy was a traitor to his own kind, when he had joined the Order as a spy. But as everyone else they had gone their separate ways once out of Hogwarts.

Draco stood from his spot at Gryffindor table and made his way to where Harry was standing, Harry walked forward meeting the boy halfway.

"Harry," said Draco, still smiling. "long time no see."

Harry simply smiled nervously.

"Seems no one got here yet," the blonde commented. "Fancy a walk around the castle? For old times sake."

Harry turned white, well when they had studied there they certainly weren't simply walking around at night. Harry remembered exactly what they used to do during those walks to the Room of Requirement and to the disused classrooms. He knew he was probably looking very flushed, sometimes he hated his body for speaking his feelings for him. Worst of all was the fact that Draco could read him easily enough.

"Sure," Harry croaked out.

"Do tell me, how have you been?"

"Fine I suppose," Harry said lightly after clearing his throat.. _Better had you been with me,_ he mentally added. "What about you? How is legalizing your family business faring?"

Malfoy grunted.

"A lot worse than I thought, and without mother around it gets lonely on that damn mansion," said Draco taking a sideways glance at Harry.

"I know the feeling, Grimmauld Place isn't much better," said Harry. "It amazes me that even though there are Order members on and about in there, even after all these years, I feel lonelier in there than I would've if I _really _lived by myself."

"I would've appreciated a bit of company now and then."

"Well, I'll tell Ron to go to your place for a visit one of these days," Harry joked receiving a light punch on the arm. "Hey!"

"It's been what? Ten years since we left here and I'm certain my relationship with Weasley hasn't improved in the least."

"Oh, now you're in a relationship are you? I'm hurt."

"Shut up Potter," Draco said punching him again.

"Make me." Harry froze, realizing what he had said. _I shouldn't have said that, I really, really shouldn't have said that._

"Potter I don't need your help!" Draco said pushing his hand away, while trying to mend his injured arm.

"_Well _that _I can clearly see," Harry said as he crossed his arm in front of his chest._

_Draco winced, he had never been any good with healing charms. Harry lay a hand on his non-injured arm._

"_Malfoy you're not doing this right, let me help," Harry tried saying. Draco ignored him. Not that Harry wasn't use to it, he had learned since Malfoy had started living at Grimmauld Place, that he was a very, very difficult person. "You're only going to make it worse."_

"_Shut up Potter," Draco said turning to him, their faces were way too close._

"_Make me," Harry retorted, using the Slytherin's trademark smirk._

_Draco didn't think twice before closing the gap between them and kissing Harry thoroughly. Harry couldn't say he had been caught by surprise, living closed inside that house for a few weeks made Harry realize that there was a strong connection between Draco and he._

_They had fought their entire lives, but once discouraged to do so they had realized that they could not be friends, didn't want to be friends actually._

Malfoy smirked, his famous smirk.

"Make me Harry," he practically purred.

Harry swallowed, it practically became a new habit of his once he took sight of the Slytherin again. He didn't think it wise to do what was going on through his head, he didn't think it wise to have a bit of his relationship with Draco back. Because he knew that if he tasted that mouth again he wouldn't be able to leave it once more.

Of course Draco Malfoy, as always, had never left him any options. Never given him space enough. He pushed Harry against the nearest wall and kissed him feverishly, he felt his heart unclench once Harry's lips were upon his after such a long time.

Harry moaned melting into the kiss, not even trying to push the other boy away. They had parted reluctantly years ago and he knew he wouldn't let Draco leave again, not if he had any say in it.

Draco was sliding his hands down Harry's torso, those ten years had done great to his body, Draco could tell he had known it thoroughly before and hardly recognized it now. Harry put his hands around his neck, pulling the Slytherin closer still. He remembered perfectly the smoothness of Draco's hair, the feel it had in his hands. Harry moved his mouth away rather sudden manner.

"Draco don't, please," Harry panted, wanting to step away.

The other boy pulled away reluctantly and looking confused.

"What – why?" he asked frowning.

"Because after this reunion you'll leave again and I won't bear it, not again Draco," Harry explained through his ragged breathing. "You wanted to leave and back then I let you, because if that was really what you wanted I'd respect your wishes. But not again; I know what I want, what I've always wanted, and being away from you is not possible, not if we continue this flashback of what we had together ten years ago. Having only this small cherished memory for the rest of my life simply won't do."

Malfoy didn't answer and he looked extremely surprised. It saddened Harry that he did, it meant Draco didn't know him one bit. Probably never had much.

"I better be heading back Draco, people might be wondering why I didn't show up yet," Harry said turning his away and heading back to the Great Hall. "Good-bye Draco," he whispered.

Harry throughout the night had been extremely quiet, trying as he might not to glance at the tables in the back where he knew his once boyfriend was sitting. He had returned a few minutes after Harry still looking shocked and hadn't talked much since.

Everyone had shown up and Harry was rapidly reminded why he had hated to socialize back in his school days. Every woman he had known back at school was currently trying to call his attention and complementing him over and over again. He should've let everyone know about his relationship with Malfoy back when they were together, these women wouldn't be annoying him now it he had.

He tried to glance back at Draco, but he couldn't find him. Of course back when they were at war he couldn't have told everyone, because Draco Malfoy had been a spy, he couldn't be known for his relationship with Harry Potter.

"You won't find him there Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear as she saw him looking at the back of the room. Harry frowned at her. "I know you're looking for him, but he's not there, he disappeared with McGonagall a few minutes ago."

"Probably going to shag her senseless, that insufferable git will shag anything that walks," Harry muttered angrily.

Ron made a face.

"Urgh. Bad mental imagine Harry."

"Don't talk rubbish Harry, you know he's crazy about you," Hermione snapped at him.

Harry scoffed.

"Oh do tell me Mr. Smarty pants why would he go through all this trouble with his family business if it wasn't for you? Do you think he even cares that all his money is dirty? I wouldn't think so," Hermione said glaring angrily at both Ron and Harry.

"To save his own arse from jail of course," Ron said defiantly.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"He has immunity with the Ministry you gits, because of all his work as a spy, when will you start reading more?" They ignored her. "When you find a better excuse do tell me Harry."

Harry huffed and walked into the dancing crowd, trying to get to the other side of the room where a Butterbeer was waiting with his name on it.

"Still can't hold your alcohol," a voice whispered by his left.

Harry turned to find Cho Chang drinking lazily a glass of firewhisky and smiling at him. Harry gave her a tight smile.

"I just prefer Butterbeer actually, although I really can't hold my alcohol," Harry commented making way through the crowd, Cho was right behind him.

"Let's dance Harry," she said grabbing Harry by the arm and heading back to the dance floor. Harry frowned but went after her.

Before he couldn't even refuse he was being lead into a slow dance. Harry quickly took the lead twirling them around and trying to make a good time out of his reunion, he deeply regretted having come, after a few minutes into his dance with Cho.

Cho had rested her head on his shoulder and he was rocking them to the sides slowly, not really into their dancing, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked around hoping to see Ron and Hermione there to rescue him and blinked in surprise when he saw Draco.

"If I could steal him for one second Cho," he said taking Harry by the waist and starting to dance with him. Harry reluctantly put his hands around Draco's neck, expecting the other boy to lead.

"You've never asked me to dance in public Draco," Harry commented. Of course they had danced many times, when alone, but never in any kind of ball they had attended together.

"I never thought you'd appreciate this kind of thing," Draco answered twirling Harry around and pulling him closer.

Harry rested his head against the taller boy's chest sighing happily, Draco passed him a sense of security no one ever had. That simple gesture made everyone who was watching gasp in surprise, several intakes of breath followed. A few girls were close to tears and many dreams were smashed.

McGonagall and Remus shared a smile. And Hermione was shaking her head knowingly. Of course it was to be expected that the two most beautiful boys were to be together. Each was the opposite of the other, they simply fit together once you saw them dancing or having any other kind of fun.

Minerva particularly had found out about them during their last year at Hogwarts, from her office's window she had seen them on a Saturday having a picnic and laughing about, it had just fit, she didn't quite understand why they had gone they separate ways once they graduated. Didn't understand until now. Maybe someday she'd ask them about it.

"Draco you are purposefully making it harder for us to part later, aren't you?" Harry muttered against the other's chest.

"No, I'm simply making it easier for you to accept my request later," he commented lightly.

Harry frowned.

"And what request would that be?" asked Harry trying to disengage himself from Draco and look into his eyes

"Didn't I say later Harry?" Draco questioned him with pursed lips. "Patience is a virtue," he said in a singsong voice.

Harry poked him in his chest.

"Not in my dictionary, no."

"Nothing is normal in your dictionary is it," he muttered.

"Well neither is in yours," Harry said pouting.

"Maybe that's why we belong together."

Harry stopped dancing shocked. He looked at Draco questioningly but knew that any other kind of information would not be forthcoming. He sighed and rested his head against Draco again and they continued dancing.

"If I recall correctly we were good together for many reasons and I doubt my way of seeing things, or yours, was one of them."

"I suppose."

"I need to rest Draco, we'll see each other around later," Harry said before leaving the dance floor.

As he walked through the sea of familiar faces he felt himself blush, in all his years at Hogwarts he had never been that much watched and gaped at by the students. Perhaps they had lost their fear of the Boy-Who-Lived. Pity that.

"What?" Harry asked to people in general and that seemed to make them look away. Thankfully.

Harry walked through the Great Hall's mighty doors and outside, into the gardens. He wondered around aimlessly for a few minutes before a polite cough interrupted him. Harry smiled in the general direction of it, inviting Remus to come and walk with him. Remus did so, silently.

"I regret having come Remus," said Harry breaking the silence.

"Do you really?"

"Actually no, but I'm trying to make myself regret from the moment I set foot into that Hall," Harry said offering the werewolf a sad smile.

"I sympathize, I really do. I just don't understand why the two of you weren't together for all these years is all," Remus said as they rounded a corner and started on the general direction of the lake. "You fought so much for what you had."

"I didn't want to be separated, although I didn't tell him that. And everyone else did, part I mean, so I assumed we would too. And he agreed, never fought for anything. I still don't understand what happened, all I know that back then he kept on and on about turning his family business into a legal one and never once invited me to come along," Harry tried to explain but burrowed himself further into his own excuses.

"Was it ever said –?" Remus needn't finish his answer.

"No. We simply assumed, we assumed." Harry ran his fingers through his mused hair. "Damn it, we should've talked back then shouldn't we? We should've decided about our future."

Remus nodded.

Harry sighed dejectedly looking into the distance.

"Damn it."

"What if you had a second chance?" questioned Remus.

Harry looked back at him. Someone was leaving the castle and heading their way. Remus nodded, recognizing the lone figure, and left back to the castle.

Draco made his way towards the lake. Harry wasn't quite sure if the blond had seen him or if he was heading that way out of memory. Many evenings had been spent in that exact spot. Without having his questions answered he waited, slightly out of breath, for the blonde to reach him. He didn't know what to think, to feel, he only knew both of them had screwed up bad, pretty bad.

"We screwed up didn't we?" asked Harry looking into the distance. Once Draco had stepped beside him. Apparently the man had seen him standing there after all.

"I believe we did. And what makes it worse, we realized it too late." Draco sighed. "We lost so much Harry and I would really like to make up for our time apart."

Draco had always praised himself for being rather smart. And right now, Harry thought so too, while Remus had been needed to open his eyes, Draco had figured everything on his own. Harry only hoped he'd make the right choice when it was time to finally make one.

"I'd like that too, if you're willing to stay a bit longer this time."

"I always was. I should've told you to come with me, to leave that stupid house and stay at the Manor with me," Draco tried to explain. "We shouldn't have gone our different ways when school was over. The war had just been won Harry we should've stayed together, strong, I would've liked that so much."

"So would've I Draco."

"So what's keeping from being together now?" Draco questioned standing beside Harry.

"You," Harry answered with an amused smile.

"Me?"

"Yes! You and your big mouth if you don't stop talking and kiss me soon," Harry said smirking.

Draco said no more and complied.

**The End**

* * *

_Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this and Id be humongously happy if you were to review and tell me your thoughts about the story!_


End file.
